REMUS
by Imix
Summary: Muchos sabemos del prejuicio a los hombres lobo en el mundo màgico pero rara vez lo hemos visto. En esta historia utilizo los ojos de Sirius para explorar la discriminacion que enfrenta esta raza. Capitulo único


Sirius, ya no màs Black, caminaba despreocupado por el Callejón Diagon. Teniendo 18 años se habìa comprendo un apartamento con el dinero de la herencia que le habìa dejado su tìo Alphard. Ahora se encaminaba hacia el "mundo de inmueble al rèves" para decorar su apartamento cuando un tumulto se escuchò a lo no muy cercano.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÌ, malnacido!- Gritò el dueño de Fleurs Boots arrojando a un joven de cabello azabache a la calle y fuera de la tienda. El joven se cayó, raspandosè la manos y las rodillas, ensuciandosè la tùnica.

-Pero señor le falta mi paga del mès- dijo el joven aùn en el suelo. El dueño agarrò de su bolso unas cuantas monedas (5 knuts) y se las tirò.

-Y no vuelvas jamàs, animal- le dijo el señor como despedida. El joven de cabello azabache se levantó y sonriò para si mismo.

-No existe algo como la paga del mès- murmuró. Terminado el conflicto los residentes del Callejn Diagon siguieron su camino, todos excepto el Sirius que iba directo hacia el Joven.

El ex empleado de Fleurs Boots iba viendo hacia el piso para evitar las miradas que le podrìan estar dando la gente que no se fijo y terminò chocando con el dieciochoañero.

-Lo siento señor- dijo el joven sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

-¡Remus!- Dijo Sirius

-¿Sirius?- Preguntò Remùs que por primera vez levanto de los ojos del suelo -¿Què estas haciendo aquì?-

-Eso no es importante ¿Què pasò allà?- le preguntò a su amigo

-Ahh eso... Me despidieron ¿A dondè vas?- dijo Remus indiferente

-No lo se Lunático pero eso no se parecìa mucho a una despedida, que digamos- dijo Sirius en tono bromista

-Y tù que sabrás, si nunca has trabajado- le repspondiò seco Lunático

-Suficiente como para saber que asì no funciona el mundo laboral- dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa- ¿Me vas a decir què paso allá?

-¿Me vas a decir a donde vas, o solo viniste a saludar?-Respondìo Lùnatico

-Yo señor voy al Caldero Chorriante por un trato me acompaña- dijo Sirius poniendo su brazo del mismo modo en que lo hacen ciertos hombres al invitar a bailar.

-Mmm este, no puedo tengo un recado de mi padre- se excusò Remus

-Simple hazlo después, desde que salimos del colegio no hemos vuelto a hablar- dijo Sirius agarrando a Remus antes de que tuviera tiempo de reprochar. El camino hacia el Caldero Chorriante fue uno muy peculiar, Sirius hablaba a todo pulmòn mientras que Remus miraba sus zapatos y asentìa de vez en cuando.

Al llegar a la puerta del establecimiento, Remus se parò en seco, Sirius estaba a punto de entrar cuando lo notò.

-De verdad, tengo que hacer lo que me pidiò mi padre- dijo Remus

\- A sì y ¿Què es?-

-Buscar un ingrediente para una posciòn especial-

-¿Cuàl posciòn?-

-No me lo dijo, pero se que el ingrediente es un bezoar, Por favor Sirius- dijo Remus mirando por primera vez los ojos de su amigo. Remus se veìa muy cansado, sus ojos sin esperanza y con unas largas ojeras.

-Hoy es verdad- le preguntò su amigo al ver su complejo

-¿Hoy es què?... Ah no, no no no- le asegurò su amigo

-Entonces que tienes ¿Por què no quieres entrar?-

-No me van a dejar-

-¿Què pero por què?-

-Has leìdo el periodicò últimamente- Sirius negò, se la habìa pasado festejando en su nueva casa

-U-un grupo de hombres lobo, asesino a niños muggle en uno de sus campamentos- Remus empezò a temblar

-¿No fuiste uno de ellos verdad? Preguntò Sirius

Remus empezò a temblar màs -NO, no pero- mirò hacia un letrero al frente del establecimiento que decìa "Prohíbidos Hombres Lobo, detengasè o llamo al ministerio" - Eso no nos ha dado buena imagen-

Sirius viò el letrero por primera vez y lo entendió, por eso el señor le habìa gritado a su amigo y èl que siempre se burlaba de las cosas que Remus le decìa de los prejuicios del mundo màgico sobre los hombres lobos. Pero lo debiò de haber sabido el venìa de una amplia sangre pura que trataba a los muggles cual ganado, que harìan con aquellos que eran considerados criatura por la ley.

-Bueno SIrius, gusto en verte, hasta luego- Dijo Remus dándose la vuelta.

-¡Oye espera! ¿¡ A dondè vas !?-

Buscarè un trabajo muggle, no son tan diìciles, tengo este de empaquetador por las tardes-

-¡Què onda con tanto trabajo!- le reclamó Sirius -Tus papàs no te habràn hechado verdad ¿Saben que no eres como los otros lobos verdad?- Dijo Sirius preocupado y consternado, Remus esbozò una sonrisa débil.

-No pero con todo esto- Remus dijo -Ya soy mayor, no...no quiero seguir siendo una carga para ellos, hasta luego Sirius- Y con eso Remus desapareció dejando a Sirius atónito a las puertas del bar.

0000200200020030000032003003030030303033

ATENCION: no soy jk Rowling

Las especificaciones de como el mundo mágico no me parecieron necesarias ya que la mayorìa que lea esto es una bruja o mago

Gracias por leer :·)


End file.
